


Crashing Together

by Zaypay



Series: Adventure Across Lifetimes [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Meetings, Humor, Kinda Crack, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), POV Multiple, Some Angst towards the end, last chapter is time centric, the boys meet everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaypay/pseuds/Zaypay
Summary: After a lot of crashing and destruction of furniture and homes, nine boys named Link soon find themselves to be one of many with the same name.ORMy version of the LU boys meeting for the first time.
Series: Adventure Across Lifetimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005027
Comments: 17
Kudos: 187





	1. Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Linked Universe by jojo56830 on tumblr. Check them out here!  
> https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/

Link thought he was sleeping.

He had felt the same weightless, falling sensation he’d grown to love when his mind began to drift. It was like when he’d jump from the island, feeling the wind rush past his face for a few thrilling seconds before he was caught by his loftwing. Only he could still feel the soft mattress propping him up. Or at least he did until he didn’t.

Just as he noticed his bed had vanished from below him, he also noticed he wasn’t sleeping anymore. Nor was he in his bedroom with Zelda. Nor was he anyway near the ground. Link was in the sky, falling from cloud level.

His eyes burst open at the realization and he flipped around and looked at the fast approaching ground. He felt at his waist and realized he was wearing his full set of armor and items, including the Master Sword, even though he went to bed with nothing but his boxers on. A gave a quick prayer in thanks before turning his attention back down to his imminent death.

What in the name of Hylia was going on?

━━━O━━━

Link stalked through the bushes, keeping his body low to the ground and his eyes fixed on his prey. The bokoblin was alone, having come back to an empty camp after Link killed his companions behind his back. He still tried to get the repulsive taste of their blood out of his mouth as he kept himself hidden.

The monster finally made its way closer to the bush Link was hiding in. Just as it turned its back to face the other way, Link pounced at the bokoblin with a snarl. The monster turned and screamed, lifting its arm to protect itself, when it vanished.

In its place was a large pile of hay which Link promptly crashed into.

He let out a soft whine, wondering what the hell just happened, and pushed himself out of the stack. Pieces of hay stuck to his fur stubbornly, even after he shook himself to get them out. He sighed, knowing they would stay in his hair for weeks, even after he turned back into a Hylian.

Just as he turned to walk out of wherever he’d ended up, the door to the place slammed open, letting a soft stream of moonlight and the light of a lantern illuminate the room. A woman with deep blue eyes and red hair pointed a pitchfork straight at Link’s chest, forcing him against the wall.

“Get the hell out of here, you stupid wolf!”

━━━O━━━

All Link wanted was a good night’s sleep.

He couldn’t remember the last time he and Malon had lied down and slept through the night with no interruptions.

That was a lie. He could remember. In fact, Link could recall the exact date.

It was last Monday-- November 21-- his birthday. They didn’t have a big celebration: just him, Malon, Talon, Mr. Ingo, Zelda in a disguise and Impa. They cut a small cake, shared a drink, opened presents, and had a merry time. Link smiled at the memory of peaceful times.

His smile quickly faded to a frown when he heard Malon yelling in the barn. Link forced himself out of bed, immediately cursing as his feet met the cold floor. He made his way to the door, pausing for a moment to grab his sword. That was when something crashed through the roof of the bedroom and straight through their bed, destroying it completely. Link rubbed his eye and blinked at the sight of floating feathers and his collapsed wood. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

This was going to be a long night.

━━━O━━━

His head rested on top of something soft. He opened his eyes, still bleary from his interrupted sleep. Or maybe he was still dreaming and falling through the sky before crashing painfully through someone’s roof was just a dream. A terrifying, vivid dream that he never wanted to have again.

Link’s eyes met with those of the goddess. They were golden, just like her long, flowing hair, and her smile was a brilliant line of pearls. She was perfect. He reached up to touch her but found he had no strength. He opened his mouth to speak but found he had no words. He could only stare at her glory as tears rolled down his cheeks. She could understand every unspoken word and replied in a voice that was the sound of a thousand songs.

“My Chosen Hero, please forgive me for sending you another journey when you have served me so valiantly. I will be watching over you and all. Do as you have done so many times before. Wield the Master Sword, defeat evil, guide them.”

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead, and in an instant, she was gone. Her brilliant form was replaced with that of a tall, rugged man looking down on Link, his face shrouded in shadow.

“You alright kid?” He asked. “You took quite the fall there, though I’m not sure from how high it was. Or how you even got up there.”

Link grunted in exertion then groaned in pain as he fell back down hard on his back. The fall didn’t kill him, but it sure as hell would leave more than a few bruises. He silently thanked Hylia for that.

“Easy there,” the man said. He knelt beside Link and placed a hand on his back, helping him into an upright position.

“Thank you,” Link said. He blinked away the pain in his head and looked around slowly. “I’m sorry for... barging in like this.”

The man let out a short bark of laughter. “Yea, I’m guessing it wasn’t your plan to fall from the sky into someone’s house in the middle of the night.”

Link turned red at the joke. “Don’t be embarrassed about it, kid. We’ve all got crazy stories. Though yours might be a little more outlandish the most. Trust me, I’m used to stuff like this.”

The man helped Link to his feet, steadying him when he nearly fell over from dizziness. He supported Link as they walked from the destroyed room and down a hallway to a cozy living room.

Link plopped down happily against the soft couch, immediately relaxing when he knew he really shouldn’t be. The man quickly said he’d be back in a moment and hurried out of the room, leaving Link alone on the couch. His eyes grew heavy, and he finally realized he’d lost the fight to sleep and allowed himself to be carried back off into a dream, this time without falling through the sky. His mind drifted to the beautiful form of the goddess, trying in vain to decipher her words. Link’s rest was cut painfully short when the door burst open. He sat up and eyed the people who entered.

The man who helped him walked in first. Link got a good look at his face and was surprised to see he shared a slight resemblance with him. They both and the same blond hair, though the man’s was far more golden than his own, and nearly the same shade of deep blue eyes. The man looked older than Link, somewhere in his late 20s, was missing an eye and had strange tattoos on his forehead and his right cheek.

Following him was an average height, redhead woman. She was very pretty and carried herself with immense confidence. Following her was a man about Link’s age, so somewhere around 22. He had dark blonde hair that was borderline brown and dark blue eyes. He looked eerily like the other man in terms of face structure.

“Hello there, sky boy,” the woman said, sitting in a seat across from Link. “My husband tells me you fell from the heavens.”

Link nodded. She raised an eyebrow and gave a half-smile in amusement. The other man around Link’s age sat close to the woman with a sheepish look on his flushed face. Link noticed he was fully armored and wearing a dark fur pelt around his neck, despite the heat. He also had strange, dark tattoos on his forehead and nose.

“I just found this fella in a stack of hay in the barn,” she continued, gesturing to the man beside her. “So, now that we know how you two broke into our well-guarded ranch in the middle of the night, let’s do some introductions. I’m Malon.”

The older man spoke next. “I’m Link.”

Link looked at him with surprise, and so did the other sheepish man.

“I’m also Link,” Link, Chosen Hero, said.

“My name’s Link too,” sheepish fur man said.

They sat in silence for a moment before Malon broke out into laughter.

“With that many Links, I can make myself a chain!”

Older man Link groaned and facepalmed.

━━━O━━━

“Grandma?” Link said to the red-haired woman.

“You’re a person?!” She responded, dropping the pitchfork.

“Another mystery boy?” A man said from the doorway.

The woman turned around and ran towards the man, who embraced her before turning his attention back to Link.

“So, how’d you end up in here?” He asked.

Link looked at him, speechless for a moment. The woman must’ve taken that as a queue that he couldn’t understand them, so she spoke first.

“Honey, I don’t know if he can understand us. I don’t think he’s... human.”

The man raised an eyebrow in question. “What’s that supposed to mean? Is he a monster?”

She shook her head. “No, I just think he can turn into a human, but he’s actually some sort of spirit or animal.”

“Um, I can hear your conversation ya know,” Link said, growing frustrated at being excluded from their strange conversation. He knew he shouldn’t have transformed in front of her, but she had been dangerously close to skewering him and he wasn’t exactly in the mood to be stabbed.

“So, he can speak Hylian. Perfect. Now explain how ended up in here,” the older man demanded, his tone sharp. Link flinched at it, having a feeling that he was being spoken to by someone important.

“I don’t know, I was out uh... hunting when I was suddenly transported here and fell into that stack of hay.” He pointed to the pile he’d landed in earlier and brushed some of the straws from his hair. “Where is here, exactly?”

“You don’t get answers until you start giving some, you and the other guy who landed here, understand?” The man replied in a curt tone that left no room for disagreement. Link nodded and looked at the ground with embarrassment. He stood and followed the man and woman out of the barn and to another building that looked like the main house.

Just as they exited, Link felt something call to him in the surrounding woods just beyond the horse track. He looked, being able to see with his enhanced senses, and saw divinity in its truest form. She floated among the trees, a small grin adorning her lips as she gazed upon Link. Her lips parted, and Link heard her voice from within his head.

“Hero of Twilight, your journey is complete, but another beckons you. Please protect Hyrule and its wilds.”

She was gone as soon as she’d appeared, and Link questioned whether he’d even seen her or not. His thoughts were cut short by the voice of the woman who looked eerily like his biological grandmother.

“Hey kid, come on! We can’t be waiting for you here all night.”

Links ears burned red with embarrassment as he shuffled quickly over to the main house.

━━━O━━━

Who the hell decided Link was a good name for a person anyway?

Not that Link didn’t like his name, it was just... confusing when someone else has their entire identity connected to the same simple, four-letter word as yourself. It was even more confusing when all three people who share a name also have blond hair, blue eyes, and a similar face. All the Links looked like they could be brothers, and it gave him a headache.

“So, sky boy,” he said, turning to the man who fell from the sky. “How did you get here?”

He looked at Link sleepily before responding. “I don’t know. I was sleeping with Zelda when-“

“You know Zelda?” Both Link and fur boy said at the same time. They gave each other confused looks as the conversation went straight back to square one. Malon exhaled deeply and stood.

“Ok, this is getting nowhere, so I’ll be the moderator. Sky boy, tell us about yourself.”

And so he did, and he promptly proceeded to blow Link’s mind with his story of an island in the sky, and giant birds and going on a grand adventure across time that sent chills down Link’s spine and creating a land named Hyrule with Zelda. Link wasn’t sure if he should fall to his knees in prayer or check this boy into the local hospital for insanity. That was until sheathed the sword on his back. The Master Sword.

“Fi, the sword spirit, has been asleep ever since the end of my journey,” he said sadly as the blade pulsed and glowed in his hand. “I... I hope she will one day speak to me again.”

Link stared at the blade with hidden contempt. He could tell the boy had a close bond with the sword, but that didn’t change how Link felt towards it.

The room was silent after his story and the first to speak after what seemed like an eternity was Malon.

“Wow.” She turned to look at the other two men, who had various emotions flickering across their faces to fast to differentiate. She pointed to fur boy. “Ok, well I think we should leave my Link for last, so do you want to go?”

Fur boy hesitated but eventually relented and nodded. He regaled them with an equally incredible and mind-boggling story of growing up in a normal, landlocked Hyrule. His story began in a village Link had never heard of, his friends and family getting kidnapped, along with himself, until he met an imp who would later turn out to be the princess of a parallel shadow realm. He told them of fighting shadow beasts, an invasion, taking back Hyrule castle and saving the kingdom, and eventually having to say goodbye to his companion.

“She was the only one who knew what I went through, but now she’s gone, forever,” he said finally. He bit his lip and blinked rapidly, probably trying to suppress tears. Link had the urge to comfort him and remind him he wasn’t alone, but he didn’t. It was now his turn, but he decided to leave out a great majority of the details of his journey. He only told them what they needed to know: he grew up in the forest until he was forced to leave, got the Master Sword, was sealed away for seven years before he defeated Ganondorf, and was sent back. The mechanics of his journey were left out, as was his companion and specifics of the temples he cleared. He also conveniently forgot to mention his second adventure, a fact he was sure Malon had picked up on but chose to ignore.

“Wait,” fur boy said when he finished. “You’re the Hero of Time.” It was a statement, not a question. Link nodded, the boy’s jaw fell open, and sky boy looked at them both with confusion.

“Well, I’ll be damned. You’re a legend where I’m from! I think my mom even said she was related to you once, but I don’t know how true that is…” They sat in silence as they all soaked in each other’s stories.

“Who’s Ganondorf?” Sky Link said.

“Who’s Demise and what’s Skyloft?” Fur Link asked.

“What’s the Twilight realm?” Link himself wondered out loud.

“OK BOYS!” Malon shouted, putting an end to the mounting tsunami of oncoming questions without answers. “I know you all have questions, and trust me, I do too, but can we figure out what you’re going to be calling each other? We have no clue how long you two will be around, and I can’t keep calling you guys sky boy and wolf boy. So, let's come up with something.”

They tossed around ideas for a bit, with Malon suggesting she give them nicknames at one point, an offer which they all quickly declined. Then, sky boy Link came up with an idea.

“What about our hero names!” He said excitedly. “I’m the Hero of the Skies, so what about Sky for me?” They nodded in agreement.

“I’m the Hero of Twilight, so I guess Twilight works,” fur boy, or now Twilight, said.

Link sighed and sat back slightly in his chair. “Time it is.”

Malon let out a whoop of celebration and jumped from her chair.

“Alright! Now that that’s settled, let’s go to sleep. I’ll lend you two boys the spare room upstairs. Link- or I guess Time and I will be in our room just down the hall. If you need the bathroom or kitchen or something, just stumble around until you find it. Goodnight!” She walked quickly to their room and closed the door behind her, eager to get to bed. The Links stared at each other for a moment, trying to comprehend the past few hours.

“Good night, I guess,” Sky said before skipping merrily off to bed. Twilight turned to Time and eyed him with a strange expression of familiarity.

“Did you...” he hesitated for a moment, looking at the ground. “Did you go on any other journeys after the one you spoke of?”

Time stiffened at the question, trying to keep it unnoticeable. But the boy had eyes like a wolf, and he dropped the topic as quickly as he walked away.

“Never mind, good night, and thank you.” He followed Sky.

Time stood grounded in his spot for a moment, trying to untangle the mess of what he’d just had explained to him in his mind. It still barely made any sense, but he assumed it has something to do with time travel and by association, Hylia. He shuddered at her name, squashing down the flame of hate that burned for her in his soul. He refused to get angry at her now, but he couldn’t help but feel the seed of resentment grow ever larger as he recalled the looks of pain and sorrow on the boys' faces and, in their voices, as they retold their stories. They were both still so young, even if they were fully grown. Why was it always children?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was time for bed and Time was going to make sure he got as close to a good night’s sleep as he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever posted, so I’m sorry for any mistakes but I hope you enjoyed. I was reading something else and I just kind of thought Sky falling into someone’s house would be fun, then it became a lot more than a one shot.  
> Wrote this while neglecting the other fic I’m working on, since I’m kinda stumped. I might make this into a series.


	2. Mountaintops to Castles

Link sat in front of the chest, cleaning the fire rod till the orb shined. He looked at his reflection in the red ball smiled fondly at it. His trusty, and probably favorite, weapon. He set it back in its place on the shelf and set about the tedious process of cleaning the wings of the pegasus boots. He always hated this part, since grime and dirt seemed to get into the smallest nooks and crannies that were a pain to get to. Still, Link found solace in the mindless task, and he let his mind wander as his hands set about on their own.

His 20th birthday was just last week, and he was still cleaning up his house from the mess the party Ravio threw left behind. He rolled his eyes with fondness as he remembered his best friend’s ridiculous gesture. He knew Link hated any celebration for him, but he couldn’t help himself and held it anyway. Link’s face broke into a grin as he remembered drinking the night away with his friends.

A sudden crash broke his concentration. He stood and walked to the window just above his bed, which had shattered upon impact with an abnormally fast flying rock. He cursed loudly at the new mess he’d have to pick up and moved away from the glass bits on the floor, walking to his closet on the opposite side of the room to grab a broom.

To this day, Link never figured out what made him duck. Whether it was instinct, or divine intervention. Whatever it was, it saved his life.

As soon as Link bent down, a massive tree trunk slammed straight through his house, completely destroying the wall and collapsing the roof. Link barely dodged it in time to keep his skull intact. He fell to his stomach, panting heavily after, and heard the trunk crash through the wall he’d just been standing by. After everything had settled, or at least after all of his belongings stopped breaking, he stood and forced himself to calm down.

“What the fuck,” he whispered to himself.

Link walked carefully over the pieces of broken wood and other shattered objects and over to the tree trunk that had just destroyed half his house. He heard a groan and turned his head to see a nearly naked boy, clothed in only his underwear and with a strange tablet attached to his hip, fall of the trunk he’d seemingly been sitting on. No, riding, Link corrected. He ran to the boy and lifted his head, checking him over for any serious injuries. The entire left side of his body was covered in horrific scars from an injury that Link didn’t think was possible for anyone to survive. Despite that, he incredibly had none besides a painful looking knock to the head.

“Hey, you alright?” Link asked the boy. His eyes quickly fluttered opened and he sat up, placing a hand on his head in pain. He shook his head slowly before pushing himself into a kneeling position facing Link.

“I’m, uh, sorry about that. I thought I aimed it away from any homes, but apparently not,” the boy responded, pushing a piece of his long blonde hair out of his face.

“Wait, you aimed that thing? “ Link asked incredulously. He nodded and suddenly became excited.

“Yea! I was trying to see how far I could ride it and was hoping to make it from the top of Mount Lanayru to the castle but I guess I needed to hit it with more force. Zelda is going to kill me when she hears I destroyed someone’s house.” He groaned at his last sentence.

“You were trying to ride a tree trunk from the top of a mountain to the castle?” Link clarified, wondering if the boy hit his head a little too hard. “You know Zelda?”

“Well yea. I mean, I’m her appointed knight and all. At least I was...” he trailed off.

“So you just decided ‘oh boy oh boy, I can’t wait to practically kill myself in the stupidest, most elaborate way possible and destroy someone’s house in the process!’? I’m sorry, but what the fuck is wrong with you.”

The boy scratched the back of his neck and grew bright red. “I’m sorry, I’ll compensate all of your losses if you want.”

“Like hell you will!” Link shouted. He knew he wasn’t a man of immense patience, but what little bit he had was beginning to wear thin by talking with this boy. “Where are your parents anyway? They just let their kid destroy other people’s homes?”

The boy’s expression suddenly turned sorrowful and filled with guilt. He turned his head down and responded in a note just above a whisper. “They died a long time ago.”

Link bit his lip and sighed, feeling slightly guilty at bringing up a bad memory. “I’m sorry kid, but seriously what were you thinking? You could’ve killed someone. Anyway, what’s your name?”

“Link,” he responded with certainty and a strange bit of pride.

“That’s weird, my name is Link too.”

The boys face screwed up. “That can’t be right. I’m Link, the Hero chosen by the goddess Hylia, and Champion of Hyrule.”

“Well, I’m the Hero of Legend kid, and I got the Triforce of Courage to prove it,” he lifted his hand to show of the glowing triangles on the back. “If you're the Hero, where’s your Triforce?”

The boys eyes lit up at the sight of the Triforce. “Zelda has those...”

Link scowled. “Well of course she does, she’s got the Triforce of Wisdom.”

“What’s that?”

Link stared at the boy, speechless for a few moments, before bursting into a long speech about the history of Hyrule and the goddess.

━━━O━━━

Link could not care less about whatever this man was saying. He wanted to physically plug his ears and put a hand over his mouth to keep him from talking. But he barely resisted the urge to do so. Instead, he let his mind wander to other things.

Like the fact that his calculations for the trajectory of the tree trunk he’d launched with stasis were completely off. And the fact that he was definitely not anywhere near the ground or a house when he crashed into this guy’s place. And the final fact that he was still in his underwear, sitting cross-legged listening to this pink haired man drone on and on about stuff Link could care less about in the rubble of his house. Zelda would probably love to have a conversation with . Link shuddered at the thought of them engaging in a verbal duel that would probably never end.

“Are you even listening to me, kid?” The pink haired guy said, snapping Link out of his thoughts.

“Uh no. Did you say something important?” Link could practically see the steam blowing from his ears as he grew more enraged. This only made Link smile.

“God your such a little prick. I asked you how the fuck you got that goddess damned tree to fly into my house?”

Link unhooked the tablet from his hip and held it out to the man. “With my Sheikah Slate. There’s different runes that each have a special ability. The one I used is called stasis. It freezes things in place and stores the kinect energy it gains when it’s hit and releases it all at once when the rune wears off.” The man turned it over in his hands.

“So magic?” Link shook his head. “Science. Zelda gave it to me. It’s ancient Sheikah tech.”

“How do you know Zelda?” The man asked again, handing him back the tablet. Link breathed out in frustration.

“I told you, I’m the goddess’s Chosen Hero. After I pulled the Master Sword, I was appointed as her personal knight.”

The man scoffed and leaned back against the rubble. “Yea ok and I’m a giant pink rabbit.”

Link decided to prove him wrong. He furiously scrolled through the slate and arrived at the weapons screen. He tapped on the blade he wanted and it materialized in his hand in a string of blue lights. The pink man stared at him in awe.

“Believe me now?” Link asked, placing the Master Sword across his lap.

“That’s, but I returned it, how did you...” the man stuttered. His gaze shifted between the sword and Link before their gazes locked. He sighed and sat back up.

“Alright then, your the Hero. Or a hero. But I can’t keep calling you Link, since that’s my name. What’s your hero title?” He asked.

Link raised and eyebrow in question. “I don’t have one.”

“Ugh fine, hand me the sword.” Link placed it in the man’s hand. He closed his eyes and It glowed a bright blue before dimming. He opened them again and looked at Link hard.

“Your the Hero of the Wild. So, I’ll call you Wild from now on. You can call me Legend.” He tossed the sword to Wild, who placed it back in his slate.

“How’d you know my title?” He asked. Legend shrugged.

“The sword spoke to me.”

“That’s awesome! The only person it spoke to was Zelda, but she never told me what it said. Your incredible, Legend!”

A smile overtook Legend’s features as he looked into Wild’s bright blue eyes.

“Enough said kid. Let’s get out of here and-“

“Um excuse me.”

Wild turned his head to find the source of the new feminine voice. His eyes landed on a tall blond woman with light blue eyes. She wore a full set of battle armor, fit for a princess. She sat atop a large throne, and Wild realized he was in the middle of a throne room. Wild felt a the point of a sword on his back and turned to his side to see Legend with his hands up in a surrendering pose. The woman cocked her head and stared at them.

“Who are you?”

━━━O━━━

They appeared in the middle of the empty courtroom in a flash of light, talking about goddess knows what. The man with pink hair was chatting with a boy who had enormous scars across his left side, and was wearing nothing but boxers. Link forced himself not to turn his head in embarrassment. He eyed Zelda, who was watching with amusement. She cleared her throat, trying to get their attention, but to no avail. She sighed and decided to speak.

“Um excuse me. Who are you?” She asked politely, almost too politely for some randos who just suddenly appeared in the throne room in the middle of Zelda’s conversation with her captain. Link unsheathed his sword and held it against the younger boy’s back and kept a hand against the pink haired man’s shoulder. He sighed, muttering something that sounded like an elaborate curse under his breath, before speaking.

“I’m Link, he’s Link,” he said, pointing to the naked boy, “I’m pretty certain your Zelda. And if my intuition is right, the blond guy behind us is also Link.”

Zelda’s eyes flicked to Link before she nodded. She quickly gestured for him to lower his sword, and he obliged, wondering if this was another time travel adventure. The man rolled his shoulder and shot Link a glare before continuing.

“This may sound crazy, but I think we’re time traveling. I’m the Hero of Legend,” he paused, waiting for a reaction but ultimately got none. He scowled but continued. “He’s the Hero of the Wild. We call each other by our titles, makes it easier. He just destroyed my house with a flying tree trunk, don’t ask how or why, and started spouting bullshit I didn’t believe until he pulled out the Master Sword.” On cue, the boy tapped at the tablet in his hand and the Master Sword appeared in a stream of blue lights. Link’s eyes widened at the sight, but Zelda said nothing.

“I’m not sure why exactly we were brought together, but whatever the reason must be pretty important if we’re traveling across time. So, what do you think princess?”

Zelda wasted no time in responding. “I think my captain wouldn’t be so willing to go, but I command him to do so.” She held up a hand, preventing Link from speaking. “You will not be abandoning your duty. This is an official order from her majesty, Princess Zelda, that you must accept. Please, take these men to their rooms and show them around Hyrule. We do not know how long you will be here, but please make yourselves comfortable.”

Link escorted the two out of the throne room and down a secret hallway only used by servants to avoid being seen. The duo were talking about their respective Hyrules, and Link tried his hardest to understand, but he was completely lost within minutes. While he’d dealt with time travel before, he’d never heard of these heroes.

“Hey, new guy, what’s your hero title?” Legend asked.

“Um, I don’t know. Captain Hero?” He suggested with a shrug. Wild suppressed a giggle while Legend rolled his eyes. He stuck his hand out to the boy, who handed him the Master Sword. He closed his eyes for a moment while the sword glowed.

Once it dimmed, he handed the boy back the sword and turned to Link, who was confused as to what was supposed to happen.

“Hero of Warriors, huh? Weird title, but we’ll call you Warriors.” It was fitting.

“Sure. Anyway, where are you two from?”

“Hateno!” Wild said happily, his face radiating fondness and nostalgia. “It’s great there, and I think I used to live there before I moved in.”

“And you?” Warriors asked, turning to Legend. He waved his hand in annoyance.

“Here and there, it’s not important. What about you, pretty boy?”

Warriors furrowed his brow in slight frustration before speaking. “Castle Town. I grew up around knights, so it was always my dream to become one.”

“I think you and Wild here would get along just fine,” he said loudly, slinging an arm around the boys neck and rubbing a knuckle into his head. He cried in annoyance and tried to pull away, but his grip was strong. Warriors would’ve laughed at the sight if he wasn’t so confused about everything that had happened. His thoughts were cut short by a sudden yell of soldiers and the force of a person knocking him to the ground. He groaned and sat up, ready to yell at his assailant before he realized who it was.

“Wind?!”

The boy looked at him before beaming. “Captain!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support from last chapter! I’m glad so many people are enjoying this little series. I loved writing this chapter, almost as much as I loved writing another one coming soon.  
> See you next time!


	3. Sea to Land

Link didn’t know what was happening, but he was loving it.

He was hiking through the forest, getting himself lost when he suddenly wasn’t in the forest anymore, but instead on a beach. It was weird, but not the weirdest thing that’d ever happen to him, so he just kept exploring the island, eager to find out where he was.

When he was walking along the shore he heard a yell in the distance and saw someone waving at him. He waved back, like a normal person, before he was tackled to the ground by some sort of pink, pig monster thing. That was weird, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He stabbed the monster and cleaned his sword.

“Wow, you did a great job fighting that monster mister!” He heard a voice say. He looked up and saw it was a small, blond kid with eyes as blue as the sea. He ran over to Link and held out his hand in greeting.

“I’m Link, Hero of the Winds, New Hyrule, and Royal Engineer. Nice to meet’cha!”

Link blinked at him before taking his handshake. “Um, I’m also Link, Hero of Hyrule.”

The kid stared at Link with wide eyes before laughing. “I get it! Time travel again, huh. Well, since were both Link, you can call me Wind, and I’ll call you Hyrule. Sound like a deal?”

Link, or now Hyrule he guessed, was thoroughly confused by the boy’s casual acceptance of time travel as a plausible explanation, but he was so positive and bright he couldn’t help but agree. “Deal.”

And that was how Hyrule ended up traveling the Great Sea for a month alongside Wind. They traveled in a small boat about the size of a canoe that Wind called the King of Red Lions. They visited every where they possibly could and found new places almost everyday. They battled monsters he’d come to find out were called bokoblins and moblins, sailed the highest of waves, and explored the deepest dungeons. It was basically Hyrule’s dream, and he loved every moment he spent with the sailor.

One day, they were sailing on relatively calm waters, sitting in companionable silence, when Wind jumped up and stared out, a concerned look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Wind?” Hyrule asked, growing more worried with his continued silence.

“Something’s coming. Something big.” He kept his focus on the sea, but his hands reached into the punch he kept on his waist and pulled out a baton. Hyrule had only ever seen him use it in dangerous situations, so he immediately unsheathed his sword. Wind shook his head.

“It’s a storm, Rule, but not one I’ve ever seen. Get ready to steer the boat.” Hyrule obeyed, putting his hands on the steering rod.

An enormous swirl of clouds appeared out of thin air a few hundred meters away from them and began barreling in their direction.

“Hard left!” The sailor shouted, waving his baton like a conductor. Hyrule sprang into action, turning the boat left. A song carried through the suddenly strong winds, pushing them rapidly in the direction Hyrule steered. The storm chased after them, changing its direction quickly and plowing towards them faster than before.

“Fucking shit cakes,” Wind yelled. “Sorry Rule, but there’s not much more I can do.”

Hyrule gave up steering and grabbed the boy’s hand. He felt himself being flung into the air from the boat, but he kept his grip tight and never let go. He was flew wildly in ever direction, the only constant being the pressure of Wind’s hand, and he kept his eyes shut as he prayed to the goddess.

His prayer apparently were answered.

He opened his eyes, and was greeted with those of what looked like a child. They flashed between violet, red, and green before settling on blue. A wide grin spread across his face.

“Well, what a surprise. New customers huh?” He stood straight and dusted off his outfit. Hyrule still felt Winds hand in his and looked over to see the sailor looking at the boy with thinly veiled confusion. He held up a hand and waved.

“I’m Link, Hero of Men, Minish and the Four Sword, pleasure to meet you both.”

━━━O━━━

Well, that was a doozy. Two boys had been carried by the wind into Link’s shop and were dropped off gently on the floor by the counter. One of them looked no older then 14, while the other looked to be 17.

**No, the blue one is definitely 15. He looks tall enough anyway.**

**No. He’s 14 and the other guy looks 15.**

_ Your such a fucking idiot red. There’s no way in hell the brunette is 15. If he’s 15, then we’re fucking 5.  _

_Don’t be tough on him, Green. Anyway, Yea the kid is definitely not an adult yet. He’s most likely 17. The one in blue is a little more difficult to pinpoint but I’m sure he’s-_

**Ok Vio we get it your the smart one no need to keep rambling on about their age. Can we start planning on a weapon for them? They’re obviously here for one.**

_ Yea let’s just make a weapon for the fucking guys who literally just flew in here on the fucking wind.  _

** I think a dagger would be good for the smaller one. He looks to light to wield a sword.  **

_What about a short sword for the older guy. He looks like he’s capable of using one._

**Ok sounds good. Let greet them then.**

_ So everyone’s ignoring me now? Great. _

“Hello, I’m Link, Hero of the blah blah blah... So what can I make for the both you today? A short sword and a dagger?”

The two boys looked at each other before the younger one dressed in blue spoke.

“I’m Link, and he’s also Link. And we’re not here for weapons. I’m pretty sure we’re here because of time travel. Anyway call me Wind, since I’m the Hero of the Wind. Call him Hyrule, I’ll let you guess that one. What should we call you? Men? Minish? Four Sword?”

Link blinked at them.

**Ok what the fuck?**

_ My thoughts exactly, Blue. These guys are wack jobs, let’s kick em out. _

** No! We can’t! What if they really are heroes? **

_How come we’ve never heard of them before then?_

_They could be from the future. Or the far past. We don’t know but the boy seems too confident for him to be lying. Plus, I’m pretty sure that’s a Triforce on the back of his hand._

_Oh shit your right._

_Yea I always am._

**Ok what’s our name going to be?**

Four, they all said at the same time.

**Ok perfect. I’ll let them know.**

“Four, I think is good,” Link said. The two nodded and the boy jumped up in excitement.

“Alright! We’re now a band of three heroes rather now! We should come up with a name. Like the Linkers or something cool.”

Hyrule raised his hand. “What about the Chain? Since there are links in a chain.”

“Sounds great Rule, the Chain it is.” Wind paused for a moment, thinking deeply about something. “How many heroes do you think there are?”

Four considered that, all of them shouting different ideas over one another in his head. “I’m not sure. I’ve only heard of one hero before me, but that might’ve just been a myth. There could be hundreds.”

“I know there were two heroes before me,” Hyrule said. “The Hero of Legend and the Hero of Time. Most of our history was lost though.”

“Hey I’ve heard of the Hero of Time!” Wind shouted. “He practically a deity in my time.”

“I heard he died,” Hyrule responded.

“What, fuck no! He’s great! He fought the...” Four tuned the two heroes out instead focusing on a growing feeling of unease in his stomach. His vision grew blurry, and the voices grew louder. Four tried desperately to blink away the feeling, and finally succeeded after a few tries. When his vision readjusted, the unease was replaced by panic.

“Guys! Where are we?”

The trio looked around and found themselves utterly confused.

━━━O━━━

Wind was now considering whether splitting up was a good idea. Not that he was worried about the others’ safety. They were heroes just like him, he was certain they were more than capable of handling themselves. But he’d just ran into Warriors, who was with some other funny looking guys, one of whom was only wearing underwear. He knew he’d get yelled at for pulling pranks, but he couldn’t help it! The guards were just so gullible, they were practically begging for it.

“How did you get here?” Warriors asked after helping him up. Wind shrugged.

“Not sure, but I met two other heroes. We split up, but they should be somewhere around here .”

“And they are?” The man in the back with pink hair asked.

“Not telling you unless you tell me first,” Wind snapped back. He scowled and looked away.

“I’m Wild!” The boy with no clothes said. Wind liked him already. “He’s Legend, and I’m guessing all of us are Link.”

“You got that right! Now we just need to find-“

“Captain!” A soldier ran up to the group, panting. “There are two intruders causing mayhem. One of them is destroying all of our weapons while shouting ‘Trash! garbage!’ and demanding to punish the smith. The other is crawling through secret passages not even the soldiers know about and stealing food from the kitchens.”

Wind smirked. “Those would be my companions.” Warriors sighed and shook his head, pinching his nose bridge.

“Tell them Zelda needs to speak with them immediately in the throne room.” The soldier nodded and ran off. “And I think Wind and I need to have a talk about pulling pranks on guards.” Legend scoffed and eyed Warriors distastefully.

“That’s supposed to lure the kingdom’s most fearsome heroes out of wherever they are?”

Warriors gave a dark grin. “Trust me, it’ll work.”

And work it did. Within minutes, Hyrule and Four were kneeling before Zelda in the throne room while she reprimanded their behavior. Wind had to suppress a giggle as he entered and saw their embarrassed faces.

“- heroes of the kingdom acting like disobedient children! I can’t believe you would disrespect my authority and my soldiers like that! Ugh, I’m so ... oh welcome captain.” She rubbed her eyes and shot one last glare at the two before addressing Wind.

“Wind, I see you’ve come to grace us with your presence once again.” She smiled at him and he blushed.

“Yes your majesty. It’s good to be back.”

She shifted in her seat. “Well, I guess we now have six heroes, quite a few if you ask me. Warriors, I entrust their leadership to you. I feel time shifting again, and I suppose this will be the final time I see you for quite a while.”

Wind watched Warriors bow before the princess, hiding the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

“We shall meet again soon, your majesty.”

Wind blinked. Once, twice, three times. And he was no longer in the throne room. He and the other five heroes were standing in the middle of a closed track. A man with strange tattoos on his face pulled a horse by the reins and led it lovingly to the other side of the track. When they made eye contact, his eyes narrowed and Wind saw his hand twitch for his sword. The sailor decided to speak before a battle ensued.

“Hello! I’m Link, he’s Link , he’s Link, we’re all Link! Um, your name wouldn’t happen to also be Link, now would it? Or else this would be very awkward.”

The man’s eyes widened in surprise and he relaxed just a bit.

“It would indeed. Nice to meet y’all, you can call me Twilight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! This chapter is a little shorter than the last two, but it was probably the most difficult for me to write, since I haven’t played any of the games of the characters mentioned:( I need to get a WiiU  
> Once again thanks for all the support! I’m glad people are enjoying this.  
> See you next time!


	4. The Ranch and the Portal

“Ok so let me get this straight. Wind, Warriors, Hyrule, Four, Legend, and Wild. Am I correct?” Time asked, pointing to each hero as he named them. Hyrule nodded in confirmation while Wind jumped up.

“Yup, you got it mister! So your the Hero of Time, right? Tell me everything!” The boy was beyond eager to learn about Time and Malon was more than happy to have some more help around the ranch. She let them have the afternoon to talk first though, a favor Time was more then grateful for.

“Wait, how old are you exactly?” Time asked the boy.

“I’m 14!” He shouted happily. Time cringed internally at the answer, hating how young both he and the other heroes still were. He ran a hand through his hair before looking over everyone. He recognized Warriors from the war, and his stares told Time that the captain did too. Legend and Hyrule seemed to get along rather well, even though the older one was rather prickly and had a very short temper. Four was quiet and seemed to talk a lot to himself and Wild was naked. He stirred his milk gently before speaking.

“Alright then. Does anyone know why we were brought together?” Crickets. “Ok, then let’s establish some similarities. We’re all different ages, have different adventures and even different Hyrules, but does everyone have a Zelda?” The group collective nodded. 

“I think that’s the best place to start,” Sky said. “She’s the one closest to Hylia, and if anyone knows anything about time travel, it’d be the goddess.” Everyone voiced their agreement, some breaking off into smaller conversations with the person next to them about their Zelda. 

“Alright then, we’ll head there in the morning. Make sure you boys are ready to start bright and early. In the meantime, Malon should have some work for you, so follow her command to a tee. Understand?”

“Aye aye captain,” Wind said, saluting stiffly. Warriors chuckled but nodded in agreement. The rest voiced it through vague grumbles or okays.

Time stood from his seat and walked out of the house. The ranch was almost always quiet, and he wasn’t used to the change. He felt claustrophobic inside with the amount of people and needed a breath of fresh air. He leaned against the wall and stared at the bright blue sky. The door opened and someone walked out, but he didn’t bother to look. The person moved to his side and stood beside him, enjoying the same view. They stood in silence before Time turned to see Wild looking at the sky with fondness, the breeze blowing his long hair into his face.

“Sorry for intruding, I just felt... a little trapped inside,” he said with a smile. Time’s heart warmed.

“Of course.” His gaze turned to the boy’s scars, in full view with his lack of clothing. “You may want to put on some clothes, though. Your a good looking young man, but you’ll probably get cold later.” He bit back a chuckle as he watched the boy turn bright red before pulling out the tablet attached to his hip and pressing a few buttons. A full set of clothes materialized out of nowhere onto his body, adorning him with a light blue tunic, cream pants, dark boots and gloves.

“How...” Time begins, dumbfounded at the magic he’d just witnessed. The boy’s smile grew.

“Sheikah technology. Don’t ask me how it works, I can tell you but not explain it in a way where you’ll understand. Zelda’s the scientist, I’m just her knight.” His expression saddened a little at the memory of his princess. Time couldn’t help but put reach out for the boy. He immediately pulled back when he saw Wild tense, and instead sighed.

“You two must be close.” He nodded and looked down.

“I always leave her. I didn’t want to do it again but...” he bit his lip and shook his head. “It’s fine, nothing I can do about it now. What about your Zelda? Can she really help us?”

“She’s great, like a sister to me. She’s no scientist, but she’s the wisest person I know. If there’s anyone that can help us, it’s her.” Wild looked at Time and nodded. His expression suddenly brightened.

“Do you own any cows?”

“Yea, why?”

A wide grin spread across his face. “I’ve got an idea.”

━━━O━━━

Dinner was like nothing Time had ever experienced before. He’d been to many royal banquets at the request of the queen, but they were usually stuffy and annoying, with him only being there for political purposes or because Zelda knew she would be bored without him. But dinner at Lon Lon Ranch that night was a festival.

With nine boys and men crammed into one dinning room, Malon knew she’d have to make a big meal. Time offered to help, but she quickly declined, knowing his “skill” in the kitchen were sorely lacking. Instead, she got help from Wild, and the boys’ mouths watered from the smells of whatever they were making that afternoon. So when everyone sat down to eat, they were beyond excited to try what the pair had cooked.

Their expectations were completely surpassed twice over. They’d made an elaborate buffet of meat skewers, different stews, rice balls, curry, pies, cakes, soufflés. Anything and everything Wild and Malon could think of, they made, and the group devoured it greedily. Practically nothing was left by the end of the meal besides smiles and full bellies. They all began a discussion about the best weapon they’d used, and Legend was the one to start the conversation, to Time’s surprise.

“Magical weapons are definitely far better than any others. Their powerful and reliable,” he said before stuffing his face with rice. Warriors shook his head.

“There’s nothing better than a sword. They never fail you, and you don’t have to rely on anything as cryptic or difficult to understand as magic to use it.”

“I hate to say it, but I think I agree with the captain here,” Twilight said, earning a playful glare from Warriors. “Magic items are a no-go for me. Too many bad experiences.”

“Is that so?,” Legend said, narrowing his eyes at Twilight before turning back to his meal.

“I think the Master Sword is the best weapon. She’ll never break on you and she’s got some pretty awesome abilities I have yet to master,” Sky added after a spoonful of pumpkin soup.

“I don’t know about that one, bird boy,” Wild yelled from the kitchen, earning a laugh from everyone but Sky, who turned red at the nickname.

“My Wind Waker is the best, hands down,” Wind said.

“Is that the baton you used that time against the storm?” Hyrule asked as he picked up plates.

“Yup. It lets me control wind currents and some other cool things. I used it a lot on my adventure, but it’s still useful now.”

“Well it’s split 50/50, so what about you, Four. Magic or steel?” Warriors asked Four, who seemed comatose after stuffing himself.

“Steel,” he responded resolutely. “I’m a smith, so I may be biased, but swords are definitely my weapon of choice. Magic is cool and all, but yea, swords.”

“Well with that pressing matter settled,” Time said, helping Hyrule clean up. “I think it’s time for bed.” Everyone groaned.

“Come on old man, we don’t need bedtimes! We’re all seasoned adventurers,” Wind states defiantly. A stern gaze from Time shut him down, and everyone walked to the barn where Malon had set up a makeshift hotel for the huge group to stay. Time walked tiredly to his room, where he crashed onto the bed.

“Strange to see you so spent,” Malon said, walking to the bed, or just a mattress after what Sky did to it, gently and sitting on the edge. He grunted, making her chuckle lightly. “I’m glad though. Those boys take a lot out of ya. At least you’ll get a good night’s sleep. For once.”

He attempted to nod but found his head felt like lead and his eyelids couldn’t stay open, his mind drifted to sleep.

“Good night, Link.”

━━━O━━━

“So, these nine men are all incarnations of you, or the Hero’s spirit, across time, and they’ve all been brought here for some reason that hasn’t yet been specified.” Zelda summarized. Time nodded hesitantly.

“When you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous.” He’d brought the whole group, but only he was permitted to meet with Zelda. The rest were given a tour of the castle, and Time entrusted their behavior to Twilight, Warriors, and Sky. He only prayed that they could control the rambunctious bunch.

Zelda shot him a half smile. “If I didn’t believe what you said, Hyrule would be under Ganondorf’s control.” Good point. “Ok give me a second while I call on my powers.”

Zelda closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart. The Triforce glowed brightly, almost blindingly for a few minutes before it dimmed back to its normal golden sheen. She opened her eyes and looked at Time before sighing.

“Well it’s not good news, if you were wondering.”

“When is it ever?”

“I wish it were sometimes, especially for you,” she said sadly. Time placed a hand on her’s before gesturing for her to continue.

“The goddess brought you all together because there is a great threat to Hyrule that places it’s entire existence in danger across time. She did not specify what it is, but she gave the instructions to cleanse the land of those with black blood.”

Time took a deep breath and closed his eye. “So more time travel then?”

“Yes. My guess is that she will take you to different times in Hyrule’s history and you must carry out a task there. Similar to your first adventure, but on a much larger scale.”

“Ok thank you Zelda. You’ve been a great help.” She laughed and waved her hand.

“Don’t even mention it, Link. After all you’ve done, using my powers for their intended purpose is the bare minimum of what I should be doing to repay you. I can only pray for yours and the other heroes safety on you journey.” She looked into him deeply. “I want you to take this with you.” She flicked her hand and called an object into existence.

It was the Ocarina of Time. Time’s eye widened at the sight of the instrument. It was still the same after over a decade. The same shiny blueish purple color, with a silver band wrapped around the mouthpiece with the symbol of the Triforce engraved. He grabbed it cautiously before eyeing Zelda.

“Are you sure? This is supposed to be hidden away.” She shrugged.

“Yea, whatever. It was hidden away, though I won’t tell you where. Your the only one who knows how to use it, so as long as you don’t spill the beans, no biggie right?” She dropped all of her royal manners in favor of her usual casual tone she deserved only for Time. He rolled is eyes at her lack of decorum.

“I’ll guard it with my life.”

“Please don’t. I’d rather have you back and no ocarina then no Link but a useless instrument.” She observed him carefully before speaking. “Please be safe. And come back.”

He smiled. “I will.”

He escorted Zelda back to the the throne room where the group was waiting. They were all conversing loudly in mini conversations when they entered. Zelda cleared her throat loudly and got their attention.

“Thank you for waiting heroes. The goddess has told me that you have been tasked with traveling across time and Hyrule, or many Hyrules, in order to prevent a great evil that threatens all of existence. I shall pray for your success and safe return, though I know the path ahead will be arduous. Thank you for once again risking your lives for our kingdom. May the goddess watch over you.”

They were escorted out of the castle by a troop of guards, who eyed them wearily. Time noticed and asked Warriors.

“How did the boys behave?”

He shrugged. “Let’s just say they were beyond difficult, but no one died and nothing of note was destroyed or lost.”

“Beyond difficult is an understatement,” Twilight grumbled as he rubbed his forehead where a bruise was forming. Sky shook his head.

“Please don’t subject us to that again, Time.”

Time smiled. “No promises.”

━━━O━━━

Malon fixed the strap of his belt and took a step back. Time could see the tears welling in her eyes, and it made him choke up. He wanted desperately to say something, anything to comfort her, but if he did, he knew he’d just end up breaking down and crying instead. He needed to be brave. He needed to have courage. So he didn’t talk, like he used to.

The boys were already making their way across Hyrule Field toward the forest, the group being lead by Twilight and Warriors. They travelled in a tight formation. Even though most of them had never fought or travelled in such a large group, they still worked together rather well for their inexperience. Time slowly turned his attention back to his wife, and saw her dark blue eyes staring deeply into his own. 

“You’ll be alright, yea?”

He nodded.

“You’ll come back?”

Another nod.

“Protect those boys for me. I made them all make blood oaths that they’d protect you too, but they seem a little too much like how you were in the past.” Self-sacrificial, traumatized, closed off, emotionally undeveloped? Yea, Time could see the resemblance. 

She stared at him in silence, reading his eyes, before she pulled him into a tight, desperate hug, like she was clinging onto the remaining bits of her husband and trying to push him back together. Time knew his armor couldn’t have been comfortable, but he wrapped his arms around her in turn, praying that if they embraced long enough, the goddess would change her mind and let him stay. But she never would.

“Please come back to me, fairy boy.”

Time tried desperately to blink back tears but failed. He felt Malon’s fall gently on his back, wetting his shirt. She pulled away and wiped away his tears with her thumb before cleaning her own. 

“See you soon then?”

A nod.

She stepped back and waved. He returned the gesture and began walking to the group. As he walked off, he heard his wife sing her signature song as a final, personal goodbye. Twilight stopped in his tracks and turned to find the source. Time caught his eye.

“What’s up?”

Twilight shook his head. “Reminds me of... never mind. Probably nothin’.”

They made their way to the forest but abruptly stopped at the edge.

“What is that?” Four asked pointing to the that. It was a large black portal that swirled, with black particles flying away from it and dissolving into nothing.

“A magical portal,” Legend responded. “I can sense immense power from it. Whatever it is, it was sent by the goddess.”

“It looks ominous,” Twilight remarked, and everyone nodded in agreement.

“Well there’s nothing else, so let’s go.” Warriors grabbed Wind and Four’s hands and stepped through the portal, disappearing into the darkness.

“Come on kid,” Legend grabbed Hyrule and followed.

“Let’s go together, Wild,” Sky said and the boy walked behind him closely, grabbing onto the back of his shirt. Twilight looked to Time.

“Ready?”

Time’s mind swirled with a thousand thoughts. Thoughts not befitting of a hero, of running away, going back to Malon, abandoning this strange group of boys. But he latched onto the one thought that was heroic and pushed the others aside.

“Let’s go,” he said.

Time and Twilight walked through the portal side by side, to begin their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! I loved this chapter, even though it’s a lot heavier than some of the others and way more Time-centric. Hope you enjoyed this little project!


End file.
